Siluetas
by Misari
Summary: La tormenta de nieve los había atrapado. El caballo de Brienne no quería cooperar y a Jaime no se le había ocurrido cosa mejor que acudir a una posada en un pueblo casi fantasma. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Temores y pasión no deben mezclarse nunca.


Bueno, bueno, ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar. Soy nueva en el Fandom y como siempre digo cada vez que llego a uno nuevo, ténganme piedad. Estoy tratando de poner en orden mis ideas, pero todo es un lío. Espero que lo que lean ahora me haya salido bien. Como siempre, la idea me vino después de escuchar una linda canción; sinceramente ruego a Dios que no me salga demasiado cursi o melosa, les juro que intento con todo mi ser crear algo un poco más realista, pero el lado romanticón me sale solo. La canción se llama _Silhouettes_ y es de _Of Monsters and Men_; se las recomiendo enormemente.

**Esta letra** –importante.

_Esta letra_ –pensamientos, ironías, cartas, recuerdos, etc.

**Aclaraciones:** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de George R.R. Martin, su legítimo autor. Yo sólo tomo prestados los personajes e invento historias para satisfacer mis necesidades y de paso compartirlas con el mundo para ver qué opina. No pregunten por la línea temporal, estoy segura que tienen imaginación y saben cómo usarla.

Dejo de molestarlos; que lo disfruten…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_**Siluetas.**_

* * *

_There's nothing that I'd take back,  
But it's hard to say there's nothing I regret.  
Because when I sing, you shout.  
I breathe out loud.  
You bleed, we crawl like animals.  
But when it's over, I'm still awake._

_A thousand silhouettes dancing on my chest.  
No matter where I sleep, you are haunting me…_

* * *

El frío penetraba cada parte de su cuerpo al descubierto.

No estaba desacostumbrado al frío. Si bien Roca Casterly estaba al sur, en todos sus años vividos había conocido el frío del invierno; aunque prácticamente se la había pasado de verano en verano, no desconocía lo que significaba esa corta palabra de apenas cuatro letras. Sin embargo, el frío del lugar que lo había visto crecer era considerablemente _más tenue_ que el aliento del Norte. Giró en su montura para verla. La moza tenía los labios tan violentas que resaltaban con naturalidad en su rostro blanco por las heladas temperaturas. No tenía que ser demasiado suspicaz para comprender que, probablemente, en Tarth no estuvieran acostumbrados a ello.

Si lo que Brienne solía pregonar sobre su querida isla era verdad, probablemente el verano fuera una estación permanente.

Su mente entró en un curioso debate, algo aletargada por el frío. La nieve del camino dificultaba la tarea a los caballos, que ya relinchaban y coceaban con enfado. La misma cayendo del cielo sólo advertía que en el futuro cercano los caminos estarían más intransitables que de costumbre. Y el viento que sobrevolaba –además de helarle hasta el tuétano- creaba una neblina que les tapaba la visibilidad; apenas podían divisar lo que tenían unos cuantos metros por delante. No era buena idea permanecer en el camino por mucho más tiempo.

Soltó las riendas unos segundos y, sacándose el guante de cuero con los dientes, calentó su única mano con su aliento. Le costó unos segundos volver a mover sus dedos. Estaban tan entumecidos que apenas los sentía. Genial, eso era realmente genial. Lo único que le faltaba en esa vida era perder sus dedos –los únicos dedos que le quedaban- por congelamiento. Si eso no era un castigo de los dioses, no sabía qué podía ser. ¿El remate de algún mal chiste?

Escuchó un curioso ruido detrás suyo –una especie de golpe amortiguado- y se giró tanteando el mango de la espada en su cintura. Tuvo que reprimir una risotada. El caballo de Brienne se había quedado. La mujer, con todo el cuerpo temblándole, se había cansado de esperar y lo que había escuchado antes no había sido otra cosa que ella cayendo en la nieve tras saltar de la montura. Ahora luchaba con el animal que, reacio, se negaba a moverse por mucho que tiraran de sus riendas. Eso parecía una respuesta a sus plegarias; la excusa perfecta para salir del peligroso camino y descansar por lo menos un día.

Jaime tendría que agradecerle al caballo en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

—Si continuas tirando así lo único que conseguirás será arrancarle la cabeza a ese pobre animal.

Brienne no sólo lo ignoró, sino que impuso más fuerza en su juego de tira y afloja.

—Moza…

— ¿Y qué sugieres que haga?

Enfurecida, se giró hacía él dándole un poco de tregua al cansado animal, dejando de tirar de las riendas. Jaime le sonrió con la suficiencia necesaria para darle a entender que había caído en su trampa y que no tendría escapatoria. Se maldijo mil y un veces por dejarse llevar tan fácil. Lo cierto era que no se acostumbraba al inclemente clima del Norte aún.

—Bueno, ya que lo pones así… —Brienne estuvo tentada a rodar los ojos con fastidio, pero se contuvo. Su actitud altanera era suficiente incentivo para engordar su ego—. ¿Qué me dices si descansamos en alguna posada?

—N-

—Ah —la cortó, levantando un brazo en señal de silencio—. Mira, si seguimos así, lo más probable es que terminemos como paletas humanas. Sinceramente —se llevó la mano al pecho en un acto exagerado de desconsuelo—, Yo no quiero terminar así, no sé tú. Además, los caballos están agotados, es una suerte que ninguno haya decidido sentarse. Ya sabes lo que eso significaría.

—Es peligroso —siseó.

—Vaya, me sorprende que el único argumento que tiene Brienne de Tarth sea ese. ¿Acaso —la miró con suspicacia—, mi señora tiene miedo?

—Estas cruzando una línea muy fina, Ser.

Jaime rió. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Sin embargo, bajo esas circunstancias no le molestaba en lo más mínimo quemarse; todo lo contrario. Estaría agradecido de sentir calor, aunque no fuera nada más que uno en sentido metafórico. De todas maneras, si seguía provocándola de esa manera era probable que terminaran la discusión con espadas; por lo que se obligó a serenarse y aparentar seriedad.

—Vamos —insistió de la manera más seria que le salió—. Tenemos suficiente dinero. Sólo será una noche.

Brienne movió sus ojos, aún dudando.

—No hay ninguna aldea cerca.

—Claro que la hay —Jaime alzó su mano y señaló hacía el oeste. Apenas se podía distinguir un camino hecho por carretas, pero sin lugar a dudas había uno. Eso no pareció convencerla del todo, por lo que optó por una táctica un poco más radical. Si con eso no conseguía convencerla, nada lo haría—. No me digas que mi señora teme compartir cuarto conmigo. ¿Crees que voy a morderte?

Brienne se puso tan roja como un tomate maduro. Jaime volvió a reír, está vez con más energía. Sus gestos hicieron mella en la moza que, aun avergonzada y todo, levantó la cabeza con orgullo. La observó con sus ojos de bosque tirar de las riendas del caballo en dirección oeste, donde el camino hacia la aldea los esperaba. Tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa de placer entre sus labios y tragarse con fuerza el comentario que rondaba su cabecita, susurrándole tentadoramente que lo dijera sin preámbulos.

Caía tan rápido en sus redes cuando se burlaba de ella de esa manera…

—Sólo una noche —sentenció sin verlo.

—Por mi está bien —estuvo tan contento con el triunfo de su plan que él también decidió bajar del caballo y caminar a su lado sólo para poder verle más tiempo la cara de disconformidad. Si Jaime no hubiera sabido de antemano por qué tenía los labios tan apretados, lo habría atribuido exclusivamente al frío.

Resultó –por lo menos por el momento- que su decisión había sido la correcta. La nieve caída del cielo comenzó a agrandar su caudal y, si bien la tormenta avanzaba despacio, a paso lento, no se detenía. Ya habían avanzado un tramo considerable cuando el viento azotó con más fuerza y la aparente apacible nieve comenzó a ser un verdadero problema. Los caballos se pusieron más pesados, inquietos y temerosos, y ambos tenían que imponer una fuerza prácticamente inhumana para que los animales los siguieran. Jaime estaba considerando seriamente si no era mejor cortarles una pata y arrastrarlos con las manos todo el camino que obligarlos a obedecer.

En un momento dado, la nieve dejó de taparles las rodillas para subir hasta por encima de ellas. Las botas de cuero les habían proporcionado calidez y unos pies secos, pero cuando la marea blanca alcanzó por encima de ellas la humedad fue cosa del presente. Cada paso era una tortura. Se miraron y cruzaron preocupaciones sin decir una palabra; hacía tiempo que no había necesidad de ellas para comprenderse. Coincidieron mudamente que debían seguir hasta que encontraran la dichosa aldea; o hasta que la muerte por congelamiento los alcanzara.

_Que gloriosa forma de morir_, pensó Jaime, con ironía, _Digna del Matarreyes_. Le hubiera gustado compartir el comentario con Brienne, pero la ventisca se lo hubiera impedido. Tendría que gritar, y además de revelar su posición –aunque honestamente no creía que ni siquiera un loco se atrevería a salir con semejante tormenta- gastaría saliva inútilmente. Probablemente la misma moza se lo reprochara. Debía guardar todas sus energías en encontrar la aldea.

El caballo de Brienne se encabritó nuevamente, esta vez, poniendo más resistencia. Puso tanta fuerza en resistirse a seguir el camino, que ella tuvo que hacer el doble del esfuerzo. A pesar del ruido del viento cegando su sentido del oído, Jaime escuchó perfectamente bien como el hombro izquierdo de la moza hacía un ruido de huesos crujir; uno bastante espantoso. Ni siquiera ella, con su fuerza, tenía la suficiente para mover un animal que probablemente la triplicara en peso. Se acercó sin soltar las riendas de su propio caballo.

—Hay que dejarlo, ya te sacaste el hombro de lugar —no estaba seguro de eso; pero prefería pensar que solamente había sido eso a que se lo hubiera quebrado. Si no, estaban verdaderamente jodidos. Él sólo con una mano y ella con un brazo menos. Malditos eran los dioses, o lo que fueran.

—Pero si lo dejo tendríamos un caballo menos, y las provisiones…

—Por todos los cielos moza, sí que eres testaruda —lo miró con gesto adolorido, sujetándose el hombro—. El animal ya no se va a mover y no quiero arriesgarme a que te descoloques el otro hombro. Podemos comprar otro en la aldea. No puedo decir lo mismo de tu hombro, para desgracia.

Brienne volvió a dudar, pero accedió de inmediato de mala gana. No tenían otra opción. Entre los dos traspasaron de un caballo a otro todas las provisiones que pudieron y la montura. Tuvieron que dejar muchas cosas atrás; sobre todo ropa. La mujer miró por última vez al terco animal –que en cierta forma le recordaba un poco a ella misma- y siguió el camino, sin voltear atrás. Se sujetó el brazo fuera de combate con el otro, apretándoselo contra el pecho. Allí donde el hueso estaba descolocado le ardía una barbaridad pero sabía que tendría que esperar hasta llegar a la aldea para que Jaime se lo volviera a colocar. Por eso no protestó.

Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que ambos divisaron la luz muy tenue de una farola. Apenas se distinguía entre la nieve arremolinada frente a sus ojos y por unos minutos, ambos creyeron haberlo imaginado. Sin embargo, a medida que seguían avanzando la luz tomó un cariz mucho más potente y cuando traspasaron el umbral gigante de madera –que parecía ser la entrada de la aldea- no les cupo la menor duda. Habían llegado.

El deseo de dejarse caer ahí mismo fue tan feroz que Jaime apretó el paso sin consideraciones, buscando desesperado con la mirada alguna posada. Durante unos minutos –que se les hicieron miserablemente eternos- sólo observaron casas. Pequeñas, altas, de dos pisos, tapiadas hasta el techo, completamente cerradas. Fue cuando escucharon el relincho de un caballo que no era el suyo que supieron que la habían encontrado. La posada era tan grande –de tres pisos- que se sorprendieron de no haberla visto; claro que con semejante tormenta de nieve apenas podían distinguir la nariz que tenían adelante.

Apenas abrir la puerta el calor los golpeó en la cara, mezclado con las voces de un centenar de personas que apenas les prestaron atención. Brienne agradeció eso. Una anciana esbelta y en buena forma se les acercó a paso ajustado y Jaime no perdió ni un segundo en pedirle cena, habitaciones, baño y cobijo para el caballo. La mujer mayor le sonrió con ternura al escucharlo tan apresurado y le respondió lento, despacio, labrando cada palabra como si labrara la tierra, que no había problema con ninguna de sus peticiones, pero que sólo podía ofrecerle una habitación porque estaba escasa de lugar.

—Ya ve, señor —le dijo, señalando la sala común hasta reventar de personas—. Mucha gente busca refugio con la tormenta.

Jaime asintió sin más preámbulos y decidió no dejar todas las provisiones en la montura del caballo, por lo que se quedó con la bolsa de cuero más grande. Un jovencito, que no tendría más de quince años, se encargó de llevar el caballo a los establos y la misma anciana les dio las llaves y les indicó dónde estaba la habitación. Jaime se moría por comer un poco de comida caliente, pero el hombro de Brienne venía primero en su lista de preocupaciones. La habitación estaba en el segundo piso y era bastante austera; una cama matrimonial que se notaba dura, una sola silla y cortinas corroídas que tapaban apenas la ventana. Por lo menos, se aliviaron ambos, había un pequeño brasero con leñas a un costado de la puerta que no tardaron en encender.

Se quitaron las pesadas pieles y los votas que chorreaban agua. Ambos tenían los pantalones empapados desde arriba de sus rodillas hasta casi los muslos. Jaime no tardó ni cinco minutos en quitárselos y ponerse unos nuevos completamente secos; allí donde había rozado la piel con los dedos la notó tan helada como el mismo hielo. Brienne, en cambio, se quedó quieta en su lugar, tan tensa como una roca. A pesar del frío que la atravesaba y el dolor punzante en el hombro la vergüenza ganaba por partida doble. ¿Por qué no podía ser una mujer más práctica, por todos los dioses? Como si Jaime no la hubiera visto nunca desnuda…

El rubio la miró, percatándose de pronto de su completa falta de movimiento.

— ¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí todo el rato?

—Dejé mi ropa en el caballo —apenas lo soltó, las mejillas se le colorearon—. Además— agregó, un poco más confiada—, No puedo mover bien el brazo.

Jaime suspiró. La timidez de la moza no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Avanzó hacia ella con tanta decisión que Brienne retrocedió bruscamente, como si el que estuviera parado a su lado no fuera más que un león dispuesto a convertirla en su presa y comerla. El hombre no pudo sentirse más que complacido y soltó unas cuantas risotadas; de esas que hacían enfurecer hasta el más escueto de los hombres.

—Tranquila, moza —levantó ambos brazos en señal de paz—. Sólo voy a ver tu hombro, quítate la ropa.

Brienne no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse ante sus palabras, y se sintió como una chiquilla estúpida, totalmente avergonzada. Aún así, no mostró más resistencia, y dándole la espalda se quitó como pudo las prendas de arriba. El hombro le crujió varias veces más, reconociendo su poderío con el dolor que la abrazaba con cada mínimo movimiento. Ante su rostro contraído, Jaime amagó con ayudarle a remover las prendas, pero ella le lanzó una mirada lo suficientemente elocuente como para que mantuviera _su mano_ lejos.

Cuando por fin quedó desnuda de la cadera para arriba, Jaime le echó un vistazo casi pegando sus cuerpos. Todo el hombro, sobre todo la parte del omoplato, tenía un espantoso moretón morado y apenas apoyar uno de sus dedos sobre la zona, Brienne soltó un respingo. Lo examinó de arriba abajo, cada vez más convencido de lo peor. No era un experto, pero había visto suficientes heridas como para reconocer una quebradura de un simple esguince. Le pidió permiso con la mirada, y ella accedió. Sin escatimar en delicadeza, palpó esa zona sin pudor, buscando hueso roto, apretando cuando fuera necesario.

La mujer sintió su cara arder. Mucho más allá del dolor que le causaba cada vez que siquiera la rozaba, el tacto del hombre le ascendía algo más que las mejillas. Tuvo que obligarse a mantener las piernas firmes y no salir corriendo a la primera de cambio. Su orgullo fue lo suficientemente sensato como para proporcionarle ayuda, pero su parte más tímida, más mujer, le estaba jugando sucio.

— ¿Y? —preguntó al fin, cuando Jaime se alejó un poco. No se atrevió a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Dolor.

—Ya sé que sientes dolor, moza —se rascó la barba, dubitativo—. Me refería a qué tipo de dolor crees que es. Para mí, no lo tienes quebrado. Pero si resulta que me equivoqué e intento acomodártelo… no será nada bonito —pretendía bromear al respecto; lo cierto era que estaba verdaderamente preocupado. ¡Él no era un maestre, sólo un maldito guerrero! Lo único que sabía hacer con seguridad era blandir una espada.

—No lo sé —habló con sinceridad. En un ataque de valentía, se volteó a verlo, cubriendo sus escasos pechos con su brazo bueno—. Yo tampoco creo tenerlo quebrado…

—Podemos intentar ir abajo y preguntar si alguien…

—No —lo cortó tajante. Jaime pudo ver en sus ojos el temor, un temor infundado no sólo por la posibilidad de que descubrieran quién era él, sino por eso de lo que tanto Brienne se avergonzaba: mostrar su cuerpo—. Es suficiente con que tú me revises. Si vas a acomodarme el hombro, hazlo, pero no dejaré que nadie más me vea.

— ¿Segura? —le preguntó, porque él no lo estaba.

Brienne le dedicó una mirada que claramente rezaba _ ¿Y cuándo no lo he estado? _.

Suspiró resignado. Ni sus más viles trucos la harían cambiar de opinión, por mucho que lo intentara. Tendría que confiar en su propio juicio y en el de ella. Le tendió el cinturón de cuero en el que tenía su espada y automáticamente Brienne lo mordió. Jaime había acomodado en toda su vida nada más que dos hombros fuera de lugar y ninguno había tenido semejante moretón. Los dos de soldados. Creía tener la experiencia suficiente como para hacerlo nuevamente sin problemas, pero sus manos temblando no parecían opinar lo mismo. Por si fuera poco su duda, ahora sólo poseía una mano con que hacerlo.

La decisión de la moza, sentándose de espaldas a él sobre la cama, le dio el valor que le faltaba. Otra de las cosas que nunca dejaban de sorprenderlo: la fe ciega que le tenía. Brienne confiaba en él de una manera incondicional; y eso lo hacía feliz de mil maneras distintas, pero también suponía un peso. El terror de ver esos ojos decepcionados era más profundo que aquel que había sentido ante la decisión de matar o no al Rey Loco.

Apartó esos pensamientos de un manotazo imaginario, no eran más que pavadas. Era un maldito hombro descolocado; no tendría que arrancarle ningún brazo ni cocerle ninguna herida supurante. Para su suerte, había sido el hombro izquierdo. Si hubiera sido el derecho, las cosas se le hubieran complicado bastante. Tomó aire y sujeto el brazo de Brienne, que tuvo la sensatez de permanecer relajada, sin tensarse. Como pudo, se ayudó con su mano de hierro, y cuando tuvo el brazo en la posición que sabía que debía ir, dio un fuerte tirón. El hombro volvió a crujir, el cuerpo de la mujer se tensó, y los huesos se acomodaron. Jaime dejó escapar de sus pulmones todo el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

Brienne se quitó el cinturón de la boca y movió el hombro circularmente. Seguía doliéndole terriblemente pero por lo menos ya todo estaba en orden. Se volvió a colocar la ropa tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta, y sólo allí se dio la vuelta para agradecerle. Jaime le hizo un gesto de que lo dejara estar y le tendió el último pantalón seco que tenía. Era una suerte que decidiera llevarse tres mudas. La moza había tenido que abandonar toda su ropa, a excepción de un chaleco de piel de oso gris y un jubón de lana. Se cambió tan rápido que el hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de ver sus piernas desnudas.

— ¿Bajamos ya? Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerte —bromeó riendo. Brienne le golpeó las costillas con el codo, pero abandonó la habitación antes de que pudiera reprocharle.

Decidieron bajar sin las espadas, ni nada que pudiera delatar que supieran usar armas. Cuando habían entrado las pieles les habían ayudado a esconder sus armas y aunque era un riesgo bajar sin ellas, era un riesgo mayor bajar _con_ ellas. Nunca se sabía quién podía tomar eso como una estúpida provocación. Jaime quería aparentar que eran una pareja que hacía un viaje normal, unos simples campesinos sin más destino que buscar refugio. Ante la idea de ser un "feliz matrimonio" Brienne tuvo ganas de reírse. Ella aparentaba ser la esposa perfecta, sobre todo.

A pesar de que habían tardado un tiempo considerable arreglándole el hombro, la sala común seguía tan llena como recordaban, sino más. La mayoría eran mercenarios, soldados sin estandarte que agitaban sus copas repletas de cervezas, cantaban canciones obscenas y reían como focas atragantadas con sus bocas llenas de comida. La visión no era nada agradable. Sucios, algunos completamente ebrios, con armaduras a medio completar, mostraban sin pudor los cuchillos, las dagas y las espadas –probablemente robadas- que posaban sobre sus caderas. Apenas había unas cuantas mesas libres. Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña para dos personas, casi escondida, que no llamaba demasiado la atención.

Enseguida se les acercó una muchacha que debía rondar los quince o dieciséis años. De caderas prominentes y pechos generosos, tenía el rostro de una doncella. Nariz fina, boca carnosa, y una melena castaña que ondeaba con cada paso que daba. Se movía con agilidad entre las mesas y no parecía tener problemas en que los soldados le tocaran el culo con descaro cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos. Le sonrió a Jaime con galantería, inclinándose de más para mostrarle sus pechos, y miró a Brienne con desagrado. Con una sonrisa falsa de timidez les dijo que enseguida les traería la comida. Decir que la moza se sintió intimidada, era poco. La intenciones de esa chiquilla para con Jaime eran claras. Hasta un ciego las vería.

Tuvo la sensatez de mirar para otro lado cuando volvió con dos platos de comida, una jarra de cerveza y dos vasos para cada uno. A pesar del escandaloso ruido que hacían los borrachos y las carcajadas, Brienne pudo escuchar perfectamente bien la pequeña risita traviesa que soltó cuando Jaime le agradeció. El plato de comida consistía en pollo asado con una salsa de tomates, arvejas y hongos. Se veía y olía delicioso. Pese a eso, se le fueron las ganas de probar bocado. Revolvió su plato sin ganas con el tenedor, escuchando como su compañero devoraba bocado tras bocado. El hombre no se dio cuenta que ella no estaba comiendo nada hasta que levantó su vista para servirse un poco de cerveza.

— ¿No vas a comer? —le preguntó extrañado, levantando una ceja.

Brienne alternó su vista entre el plato de comida y él varias veces, revolviendo casi asqueada el pollo ensalzado. Jaime la miró con curiosidad, no habían comido nada desde el amanecer y ya era muy entrada la noche; además, hacía dos días que no probaban algo caliente. Era imposible que no tuviera hambre. A menos… a menos que estuviera enferma.

— ¿Brienne?

—No tengo hambre —le dijo al fin.

— ¿Te sientes mal? Porque si es eso, por mucho que me digas que no, conseguiré un maestre.

— ¡No, no! —se apresuró a decirle, elevando la voz. Se aclaró la garganta cuando unos ojos curiosos se posaron sobre ellos y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Se estaba comportando como una estúpida, otra vez. Si Jaime quería llevarse a la cama a esa muchacha, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, ella no era nadie para impedírselo—. Estoy bien… sólo no tengo hambre.

—Bueno, si es sólo eso… pero deberías comer. Vaya uno a saber cuándo vamos a volver a disfrutar de comida caliente, sobre todo con este clima.

La miró con unos ojos que no admitían negativa alguna, y sólo para que dejara de hacerle preguntas, Brienne lo complació y comenzó a comer. Todo le supo desabrido, amargo, sin gusto, pero se terminó el plato. De vez en vez, Jaime la miraba, buscando el verdadero problema. Cuando la muchachita apareció y les preguntó si querrían repetir, el hombre se adelantó y asintió. El gesto de la moza de evitar la mirada de la chica no se le escapó. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser, sino?

Intentó entablar una conversación con ella, mientras comían el segundo plato. El problema era que la moza tenía tantas ganas de hablar como los soldados de dejar de beber, y al cabo de unas cuantas bromas que sólo lo hicieron reír a él, dejó de intentarlo. Bufó. A pesar de lo exquisita que estaba la comida y lo bien que se sentía el calor de la chimenea tras su espalda, se sentía incómodo y frustrado. Sintió que la nuca le picaba y cuando se dio la vuelta hacía la derecha, se encontró con un par de ojos negros como la noche estudiándolo de arriba abajo. Desde dónde estaba, pudo ver que el hombre era enorme. Ya sentado lo pasaba por casi dos cabezas.

Temió que lo estuviera reconociendo. El aspecto fiero del hombre hacía juego con sus ropas negras y su gigante hacha a un lado, reposando sobre su pierna. Jaime corrió la vista tan pronto como consideró que estaba dando demasiadas señales y se apresuró a terminar de comer. La mujer a su lado apenas se percató de su cambio de ánimo y agradecía por ello. Cuando se dispuso a levantarse y avisarle a Brienne, el gigante hombre se levantó y, sosteniendo su hacha con una sola mano sin problemas, se acercó a ellos con pasos sigilosos. Jaime elevó sus ojos al techo, murmurando pestes a los dioses. No podían darle ni un miserable día de paz, los malditos bastardos.

El hombre se le plantó a su lado, y Jaime tuvo la delicadeza de sonreírle con galantería. Brienne salió de su trance cuando ya fue demasiado tarde. Miró al tipo con autentica desconfianza pero bastó una mirada del rubio para hacerle entender que no hiciera ningún movimiento innecesario. No se había equivocado al catalogarlo como grande. Ese hombre de barba y cabello azabache era gigante. Lo pasaba por dos cabezas enteras y tenía los hombros más anchos que había visto en su vida. Parecía un gran oso pardo al acecho de un indefenso pez que se debatía en las aguas truculentas. Aun así, no pudo ver en sus ojos si lo había reconocido. Eran como un muro de piedra.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? —tuvo la delicadeza de sonreírle humildemente con el cuerpo relajado, como si nada en el mundo lo preocupara, pero con su mano tensa, cerrada en un puño por debajo de la mesa.

El hombre volvió a revisarlo de la cabeza a los pies, sin pudor. Brienne se removió inquieta en su asiento.

—Tú eres el Matarreyes.

Jaime apenas pestañó de la sorpresa, pero no pudo reprimir una mueca de tensión en su rostro. Brienne fue la que reaccionó de manera más brusca. Se incorporó de un salto, recibiendo la mirada de los dos hombres, y sólo en ese momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Con la velocidad de un rayo –sin saber de dónde había salido- ya estaba inventando una historia. Rezó para que ese hombre le creyera, rogó a los dioses con toda su alma.

—Perdone, señor —intentó no ser tan formal, recordándose que no estaba frente a un Lord—. Mi marido no tiene nada que ver con eso. Es cierto que se le parece, muchas personas que dicen conocerlo se lo confunden, pero no lo es. Sólo somos humildes campesinos que huimos de la guerra, de hecho no sabemos nada de ella. ¿Ve que tengamos armas a mano?

— ¿Humildes campesinos? —Brienne temió haber hablado de más, pero se mantuvo firme—. Si sólo son campesinos, ¿Por qué rayos te vistes como un hombre, mujer?

—Para protección, señor. Los caminos son peligrosos —se apresuró a aclarar Jaime con aparente obviedad, mirándolo como si estuviera frente a un chiquillo al que le explicaba algo muy complicado.

Cruzaron una mirada rápida ante el silencio del gigante y Brienne echó otra ojeada aún más rápida al lugar. Estaban demasiado lejos de la puerta y había demasiada gente. Todos mercenarios que al más mínimo movimiento atraparían a Jaime y le cortarían la cabeza para cobrar recompensa por ella. Estaban comenzando a arrepentirse de haber dejado las espadas en la habitación.

El hombre se adelantó hasta Brienne unos pocos pasos. La tomó del mentón con su enorme mano y se la levantó con brusquedad. Jaime se tensó visiblemente por primera vez y se mantuvo a la expectativa, clavándole sus ojos de león. El hombre le revisó el rostro, corriéndoselo a un lado y luego al otro, apretando su mandíbula cada vez con más fuerza. Miró curioso la cicatriz en su mejilla. La moza aguantó paciente que le manoseara el rostro como si fuera nada más que un juguete y no intentó nada para zafarse. Pasaron los minutos lentamente, respirando en el aire una tensión que se podría cortar limpiamente con un cuchillo sin necesidad de hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Al final, el hombre la soltó y se rascó la barba con gesto despreocupado. Sus dedos se marcaron en la piel de Brienne como un tatuaje rojo y Jaime tuvo que tragarse los deseos de romperle la mandíbula con la mano de hierro. La había escondido en el momento en el que había sentido que lo observaban, si además resultaba que poseía una mano de hierro como el Matarreyes, ya no sería simplemente una coincidencia. Y no quería despreciar la jugada de la moza de esa manera, se la había jugado bonito.

—Tienes razón, mujer —le concedió—. Estoy seguro que el orgullo de un Lannister jamás le hubiera permitido que se llevara a la cama a semejante aberración. Tu marido debe estar ciego —le dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero a Brienne y se marchó sin más preámbulos.

Jaime estuvo a dos segundos de golpearlo, pero Brienne se le adelantó. Lo miró con ojos anhelantes y antes de que esa escena se volviera a repetir, ambos subieron hasta la habitación, disimulando una calma que los había abandonado. Agradecieron en su fuero interno ser tan buenos actores. El rubio cerró la puerta de un duro golpe y las bisagras chirriaron mientras la pared de madera parecía cobrar vida unos segundos.

Se mantuvieron callados unos minutos. Brienne aun tenía el corazón en la boca a punto de querer salir corriendo. Eso había estado tan cerca. No les había faltado poco para que una manada de perros salvajes se les tirara a la yugular y les arrancara la garganta de un tajo limpio. Ambos estaban hartos de estar contra la espada y la pared en cada ocasión y el rubio había creído inocentemente que nada saldría mal. Él no se consideraba un ingenuo, por lo menos, ya no. Había vivido y visto lo suficiente para saber que el mundo era cruel, que las personas en él lo eran, y que al menor atisbo de amabilidad lo aplastaban sin mostrar piedad alguna. Pero incluso sabiendo eso, anhelaba un poco de paz de vez en cuando. No pedía mucho.

— ¿Crees que de verdad se lo haya tragado? —fue Brienne quien rompió el silencio. Su voz había sonado tan transparente como los ojos que lo miraban. Era increíble que aun siendo tan sincera, había podido mentir con esa crudeza.

Bueno, Jaime recordaba haber oído una vez que si el mentiroso se cree las mentiras que dice, el resto también las tomará por verdades. La moza debía saber eso.

—Espero que sí —hablo, él también, con sinceridad. Brienne se removió inquieta en su lugar. Él suspiró—. Escupe lo que te molesta, anda.

—Deberíamos irnos.

—Por supuesto que sí, moza. Así no cabría duda de quién soy. Podríamos hasta tomarnos la molestia de saludarlo —ironizó.

Brienne arrugó el entrecejo, ofendida. Pero no le reprochó nada. Por mucho que le pesara, tenía toda la razón del mundo. Se vería demasiado sospechoso que se fueran en esos momentos, tan tarde y con esa tormenta. Por si fuera poco, ambos presentían que aquel hombre no se iba a mover de la sala común en toda la noche, esperando que ellos cometieran un error como ese. Si se dejaban llevar por el miedo, la desesperación los atraparía con sus tenazas; nunca había sido buena consejera para nada.

Jaime se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. Tal como había sido su primer impresión, el colchón era tan duro como una tabla de madera; estaba seguro que no habría diferencia entre dormir allí o en el piso. Se llevó una mano a los rubios cabellos y los revolvió con fuerza, frustrado. Se concilió a la idea de que preocuparse no le llevaría a ningún lado. Debían actuar con normalidad, por lo que, actuando como lo haría cualquier hombre normal, se quitó las prendas de arriba –el calor de la habitación era suficiente para poder estar en cuero- y se echó en la cama, apoyando la mano derecha contra su pecho. Era una maldita costumbre que aun no se le iba. El tacto frío del hierro le hizo recordar que aun tenía su _mano artificial_ puesta.

—Brienne —la llamó. La mujer salió del trance en el que estaba y lo miró mientras él levantaba el brazo derecho y agitaba su mano de metal. Le vio la intención de bufar y la diversión y la sonrisa volvieron a él como por arte de magia. Debía actuar como su hermano Tyrion solía decir: _hay que sacar el mejor provecho de nuestras circunstancias_.

Brienne se sentó en la cama y Jaime le tendió la mano. La mujer hizo una mueca de dolor cuando movió su brazo, pero no dijo nada y él se limito a callar también. El proceso de quitarle la prótesis –si es que a eso podía llamárselo así- era un poco arduo y complicado. No podía hacerlo solo y, sobre todo, porque se había envuelto el muñón en dos capas de tela, una de vendas comunes y la otra de piel de ciervo. El contacto del hierro sobre la piel directa en un clima tan inclemente como ese podría generarle gangrena o congelamiento. La cosa es que podría resultar en una perdida mayor. Antes de partir hacia el Norte se había tomado la molestia de averiguar cómo evitarlo.

Cuando por fin estuvo liberado sintió el aire cálido acariciarle la piel. Todavía le resultaba de cierta manera perturbador no encontrar una mano y unos dedos allí dónde deberían estar. Suspiró llevándose el brazo a la frente y miró a su compañera, que se había quedado quieta en su lugar, mirando a la nada. Estaba muy extraña, como perdida. Su idea en un principio había sido que, después de cenar, tomaran un baño caliente. Pero la sola idea de volver a bajar para hablar con la posadera y pedirle que les prepara un baño bajo la atenta mirada de aquel sujeto le resultaba en si cansadora. Las ganas se le habían esfumado como arena entre las manos.

—Deberías intentar dormir. Te van a salir arrugas si te preocupas tanto.

Brienne se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y Jaime rió como un niño. Todo le cayó de repente a la mujer y se sonrojó al recordar que estaban en una misma habitación, compartiendo la misma cama, con el señor mostrando su pecho sin pudor. Por puro instinto se encogió sobre sí misma, arropándose con el jubón de lana descolorida, y se alejó de él tanto como la cama se lo permitió. No era mucho. Para ser una matrimonial, era pobremente pequeña, y ella no era precisamente lo que se podría decir una mujer menuda.

Jaime se enterneció ante su gesto.

—Deja de ser tan ridícula, Brienne —ella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Advertencia que ignoró, claro está—. No pienso dormir en el piso, y tú tampoco. No hay mucho espacio que digamos, pero, diablos, ¿De verdad piensas que voy a hacerte algo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?

La moza bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Por supuesto que la respuesta era que no; era sólo que las palabras no le salían. No le salían porque no era miedo lo que sentía cuando lo tenía tan cerca, y bajo ninguna circunstancia le diría la verdadera razón. Sabía perfectamente que hombres como Jaime_ jamás_ se fijarían en mujeres como ella, por mucho cariño que le profesara. Habían compartido muchas cosas, era cierto, y sin duda la opinión que había tenido de él en un principio había trasmutado convirtiéndose en amor. Cada cosa que el Lannister había hecho en los primeros tiempos de conocerse, la había descolocado aún más.

El león dorado se había ganado su corazón con sus palabras enredadas en ironías que escondían su honradez, con gestos aparentemente frívolos destinados a protegerla, con actos de bondad disfrazados de crueldad para crecer como una mejor persona, con sus secretos sangrantes sin esperar ningún compromiso de creerle de su parte. No había sido por su cabello dorado o por sus ojos de verde y espeso bosque. Ni mucho menos por su nombre Lannister. Se había enamorado de ese hombre con sueños de ser un orgulloso caballero que se escondía detrás de la aparente crueldad y el cinismo. Pero ella estaba acostumbrada a no ver las apariencias; no estaba segura de que Jaime también poseyera esa habilidad.

No lo culpaba; por esa razón no le exigía nada, por esa razón mantenía la boca cerrada. Prefería conservar su amistad, el respeto que ambos se profesaban, que arruinarlo todo con sus palabras y volver incómoda la situación. Después de todo, cuando todo terminara, y si era que regresaba viva, le había prometido a su padre que se casaría de una buena vez y le daría el heredero que asegurara el nombre Tarth por una generación más.

Jaime le chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro y Brienne volvió a reaccionar sobresaltada. En serio le estaba preocupando. Últimamente se la pasaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, navegando quién-sabe-dónde por el interior de su mente y recordando quién-sabe-qué. La miró directamente a los ojos, intentando descifrar lo que escondía tan recelosamente de él. Desde que había puesto un punto final a su relación con Cersei, Jaime no sabía con certeza cómo sentirse con respecto a Brienne. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que la necesitaba cerca y que a menudo se encontraba pensando en ella, a cualquier hora del día.

Eso debía significar algo.

La atrajo hacia él sin más preámbulos, rodeándole la cintura. Estaba cansado, realmente cansado de todo. De las batallas, de las discusiones, de levantarse al alba y acostarse cerca del amanecer, de tener sólo una mano, de las mentiras, de las escondidas, de las luchas, de ser tan fuerte, de caminar bajo la nieve, de no saber con certeza qué sentir, de absolutamente todo. Deseaba dormir, cerrar los ojos y entregarse a los brazos del sueño.

Brienne se tensó al instante. Con cuidado, lo apartó, recibiendo una mirada de reproche. Sabía que si se dejaba llevar por los caprichos que Jaime tuviera, iba a terminar desilusionada, pero también estaba cansada de todo. Le hizo un gesto para callarlo y resignada comenzó a desvestirse. No tenía sentido seguir resistiéndose. Se quitó el jubón, las botas y dudó unos instantes sobre quitarse o no el pantalón. Al final, también se lo quitó, dejándose puesto nada más que la camisa que le tapaba apenas hasta los muslos y los calcetines de lana. La cara le volvió a arder, pero ese gesto no hizo más que hacerlo sonreír; y su risa, de una manera muy extraña, la relajó. Debía estar volviéndose loca.

Se recostó a su lado dándole la espalda, apoyándose en su hombro derecho. No estaba segura de poder resistir una posición apoyada en el izquierdo. Sintió como Jaime se acercaba a ella con sigilo, esperando su respuesta; como no mostró más resistencia, el hombre decidió terminar de cerrar la absurda distancia que los separaba. Brienne pudo sentir su aliento cálido contra el cuello y sus pies enredándose entre los suyos con descaro. Tembló de manera involuntaria cuando un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Jaime no sabía con certeza qué fuerza lo guiaba a moverse así. Le gustaba que la moza no pusiera resistencia. Sin pensárselo mucho, llevó su mano hasta la camisa de ella y la corrió hacía un lado, por debajo de su hombro. El moretón morado –que ahora estaba tornándose de un verde amarronado- apareció en todo su esplendor. Paseó por toda la extensión de piel sus dedos, del cuello hasta el antebrazo, acariciando con sumo cuidado. Bajo sus yemas sentía como Brienne se estremecía ante el tacto tan simple e inocente.

— ¿Te sigue doliendo?

—B-bastante —se mordió el labio por tartamudear. Agradecía no poder verle la cara.

El aliento que desprendió la risa de Jaime le hizo cosquillas en la nuca. El hombre, ni lerdo ni perezoso, se acercó aún más, vedando completamente cualquier distancia que había quedado entre ellos. Dejó de acariciarle el hombro y le rodeó la cintura con esa misma mano. Se mantuvieron quietos, en completo silencio, apenas interrumpido por el sonido de sus respiraciones y el viento nevado chocando contra el vidrio de la ventana. Jaime apretó su mano con más fuerza, sintiendo la forma del cuerpo pegado a él. Si pudiera mirarse al espejo, no dudaría en ver a un muchacho temeroso por su primera vez.

No supo con certeza en qué momento actuó, sus labios ya se movían solos sobre el cuello de Brienne. La mujer se tensó y le apretó con fuerza la mano que rodeaba su cadera. Eso no lo detuvo. Sus besos lo llevaron hasta la mejilla caliente, recorriendo con paciencia cada tramo de piel. La tumbó apenas sobre él y le besó todo el rostro con cariño, evitado a posta sus labios. Todavía. Jaime le clavó sus ojos cuando la necesidad de avanzar otro escalón lo urgió y no pudo aguantar más. El miedo era tan claro en esos ojos como el color azul que poseían, tan hermosos como el cielo en una tarde de verano. Su mano se libró de la fiera tenaza que era la contraria, y con un gesto que esperara hablara más que mil palabras, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Temerosa aún, fue ella quién dio el primer paso, sin quedarse atrás. Unió sus labios con los de Jaime, en un beso casto, torpe, tembloroso. El rió complacido entre sus labios carnosos y se atrevió a profundizarlo. Comenzó a moverlos, despacio, con una paciencia que rara vez se tomaba al hacer las cosas. Apresuró el ritmo, logrando que Brienne los abriera para él y le diera la bienvenida a su lengua, deseosa de explorar un nuevo lugar. La moza aprendía rápido. Pronto los dos estuvieron saboreándose con placer, cada vez con más fiereza, como dos espadachines en una autentica batalla mano a mano. Se apretaron contra sí a medida que las bocas encendían sus cuerpos, buscando calor, buscando algo tan primitivo como las mismas estrellas que adornaban el cielo desde la eternidad.

Sin proponérselo, apenas separando sus labios para tomar una bocanada de aire y continuar, Jaime quedó sobre Brienne. Sus manos tuvieron que separarse para poder estar cómodos, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que la mano del hombre volvió a encontrar otra actividad en que ocuparse. La movió con maestría sobre las piernas de ella, recorriéndolas despacio, tanteando la piel y las heridas que las cubrían. Cuando rozó sin querer uno de sus muslos, Brienne soltó un suspiro de placer; pero casi al instante reaccionó de golpe y cortó bruscamente el apasionado beso que la había tenido tan encandilada.

Jaime dejó de tocarla sin apartarse de ella. Ahora que también reaccionaba no se encontraba en una posición muy cómoda. Apoyaba todo su peso en el brazo con el muñón. Le resultó increíble saber que Brienne lo había cegado de esa manera como para no percatarse de eso, que ya sea el caso, no era poco. ¡Si hasta estaba manteniendo el equilibrio!

— ¿Quieres parar? —su voz estaba desprovista de exigencia o reproche, sin embargo, Brienne se sintió presionada. Pasaba y pasaba el tiempo, y Jaime estaba cada vez más confuso, por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa—. Moza, si no te decides, decidiré yo. Y créeme que no quieres eso.

Si su intención era asustarla, lo había logrado. Brienne le metió un fuerte codazo entre las costillas, y entre la risa y el dolor, Jaime casi cayó sobre ella. Tuvo que apoyar su otra mano para hacer balanza y tirar parte de su peso hacía un lado. Le besó la frente con ternura, sólo para tranquilizarla; cuando habló, usó un tono conciliador.

—Tranquila. Paramos aquí si eso es lo que quieres, Brienne.

—No es eso —le apoyó una de sus manos sobre su pecho. Jaime la sintió temblar bajo él—. Estoy aterrada —le confesó—. Pero el miedo nunca me ha detenido, y no pienso dejar que me gane hoy.

Jaime no pudo evitar compararla con Cersei. No se parecían en nada.

_En_ _nada_.

—No pretendo presionarla, mi señora —le corrió un mechón de rubio cabello que se había deslizado hasta sus ojos—. Y he de confesarle, que si decide continuar, me temo que no habrá marcha atrás —Brienne consiguió sonreír y relajar apenas su cuerpo; Jaime se sintió más que satisfecho—. ¿Puede comprenderlo, mi Lady?

—Comprendo perfectamente, Ser —sentenció, dándole un beso en los labios—. Y no soy ninguna lady.

—Por supuesto que no —Jaime le devolvió la cortesía, sólo que su beso duro unos cuantos segundos más—. Eres mucho más que eso. Y creo que yo tampoco soy ningún Ser.

La broma a medio camino terminó por relajar el ambiente. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, con fuego en cada perla de jade, con tormenta en cada perla de zafiro. Volvieron a unir sus bocas en un encastre perfecto, como si estuvieran hechas la una para la otra. El calor comenzó a sofocarlos, a incentivar a sus extremidades a moverse con premura, a buscarse desesperadamente entre tanta piel.

Todo se volvió muy confuso cuando las caricias aumentaron en atrevimiento. La ropa los abandonó y el miedo fue perdiendo valor con cada roce. Jaime llevó a Brienne a lugares que nunca antes había conocido. El sol del desierto la bañó con su calor, nadó en los mares más sombríos y profundos, paseó por los bosques encerrados de misterios, voló junto a la luna y las estrellas, corrió sobre los montes como un corcel indomable y tocó el cielo con las manos. Una sensación de unión la embargó por el bajo vientre mientras se deslizaba como pequeñas serpientes y subía por cada parte de su cuerpo cuando los movimientos de dos caderas rozándose aumentaban. La chispa creció hasta convertirse en un incendio que, por mucho calor que le diera, no deseaba que se detuviera.

Dos bocas que se entrelazaban, dos cuerpos que se unían, dos corazones que latían al compas, dos almas que se volvían una.

Dos siluetas que reflejadas contra la pared se fundían.

…

* * *

La luz le penetró los parpados y le iluminó los sueños. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, cansados, hinchados. La harapienta cortina dejaba que un tenue rayo de mañana pasara a través de ella para bañarle justo la cara. Jaime gruñó disgustado. Cuando intentó incorporarse para ir a cerrarla como correspondía se percató del peso sobre prácticamente todo su cuerpo. Giró la vista hacia abajo y de pronto las memorias de la noche lo asaltaron como un vulgar ladrón.

Brienne descansaba tan apaciblemente sobre su pecho que la cicatriz sobre su mejilla parecía estar fuera de lugar. La visión fue suficiente para llenarlo de una paz que no había conocido hasta ese día, una paz que curiosamente le reventó en el corazón. Recordó con sumo detalle la noche vivida. Las visiones, los olores, el tacto, los sentimientos mezclados. Como se habían entregado el uno al otro con total confianza, como se habían acariciado, como se habían besado, como se habían dado placer mutuamente. Estaba seguro que podría cruzar un hilo pendiendo de un acantilado si ella era su guía. Podría saltar al vacío sin ni siquiera echar un vistazo si Brienne le aseguraba que no iba a pasarle nada.

Se sintió renovado. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no dormía tan bien?

Brienne se removió entre sus brazos. La luz comenzaba a bañarle su rostro y no tardó en abrir sus ojos tan rápido como él al sentir a la molesta invasora. Por unos momentos, pareció tan perdida como él. En seguida sus ojos se encontraron y la mente de Brienne hizo la misma catarsis que había hecho la de Jaime segundos atrás. Al instante sus mejillas se iluminaron como dos farolas rojas y eso divirtió a su compañero en demasía. Le molestó que lo hiciera tan descaradamente frente a ella, pero la vergüenza era más fuerte y le impidió reprocharle algo.

— ¿Durmió bien, mi señora? —le preguntó en tono burlón.

Era un cruel tramposo. Bien sabía que había _dormido_ excelente.

Avergonzada e impedida de decir alguna palabra, y como única respuesta, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla; como si no fuera más que una niña pequeña. Jaime intentó agarrarla, pero fue más rápida y se escapó de sus garras para comenzar a vestirse con premura. Resignado comenzó a hacer lo mismo y pronto los dos ya estaban vestidos nuevamente, con las botas y todos. Jaime se asomó a la ventana para confirmar sus sospechas. Recién comenzaba a amanecer. Era una suerte que se despertaran tan temprano, la tormenta había parado, y debían partir cuanto antes, quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo era peligroso.

—La chica vino bien entrada la madrugada, ¿cierto?

Jaime casi se tropezó con sus propios pies. La miró tan sorprendido como somnoliento, levantando ambas cejas. ¿De dónde había provenido semejante pregunta, y tan repentinamente? Era cierto lo que le decía; pero muy cortésmente él la había echado. No había tenido ni la más remota idea de que Brienne había estado despierta en esos momentos.

— ¿Cómo…?

—No lo sé. Simplemente me desperté.

Jaime estaba cada vez más consternado. No estaba seguro a dónde quería llegar con todo eso.

— ¿Y me dices eso porque…? —dejó la frase flotando en el aire. Si de esa boca salía lo que estaba pensando, realmente Brienne no lo entendía un comino. Esperó pacientemente a que le diera una respuesta, pero ya se estaba impacientando; quería zanjar ese tema ahí de una vez por todas. Sabía que hacer el amor con ella no solucionaba ni aclaraba nada.

—Pudiste haber aceptado su propuesta.

—Brienne —suspiró cansado. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó entre sus brazos—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos, en los primeros tiempos?

—Bueno —dudó y mirando a Jaime supo a qué se refería. Le había confesado muchísimos secretos mientras se iban conociendo—. Que… habías estado únicamente con Cersei.

— ¿Y por qué crees que te dije eso?

—Porque… tú…

—Ajá. Continua —la animó.

—Porque tú… —no se atrevía a decirlo. No se atrevía a creerlo.

—Porque soy hombre de una sola mujer —dijo al fin, al ver que Brienne no estaba dispuesta a decirlo, aunque lo sabía— No soy del tipo que acepta la compañía por una sola noche para calentar mi cama. Y eso lo sabes perfectamente bien. ¿Por qué diablos me haces una pregunta tan estúpida? ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que te haya elegido, moza?

Brienne le ocultó la mirada, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. Eso parecía el sí más rotundo que había visto. Toda su vida se había rodeado de mentirosos, estafadores y manipuladores, incluso su propia hermana había jugado con él, con el amor que le había profesado en su momento hasta que abrió los ojos a la verdad. Y ahí se encontraba él ahora, teniendo en brazos a la mujer –si no es que era la persona- más sincera del mundo. Las ironías que poseía la vida resultaban muy cómicas; incluso le costaba creerlas.

—Eres tan terca —le pasó la mano por el mentón y le alzó el rostro. Ya no había ni rastro de las marcas rojas que el gigante hombre le había dejado—. Sé perfectamente que te enamoraste de mi no por mi apariencia, Brienne. No me ves como me ve el resto, no ves al Matarreyes, ni a Jaime Lannister. Me ves a mí, simplemente a mí, a lo que soy. Yo te veo igual. No veo a Brienne la Bella, ni a una mujer fea, simplemente te veo a ti, a lo que eres. ¿Es tan difícil que te aceptes como lo hago yo?

Brienne negó, llena de alegría, conteniendo los ojos que se le habían transformado en dos cristales a punto de estallar. Jaime le sonrió antes de besarla con la misma ansiedad con que lo había hecho en la noche. Esperaba que eso bastara para borrar todas las inseguridades que sentía con respecto a su relación; aunque sabía que le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Fuertes golpes en la puerta los obligaron a separarse y antes de que se dieran cuenta, la misma estaba temblando. Se miraron y en seguida escucharon del otro lado voces que le exigían a Jaime que saliera. Brienne estuvo tentada a volver a intentar el truco de la otra noche, pero entonces recordó a la muchacha. Probablemente la hubieran mandado no sólo para intentar encantar a Jaime, sino para averiguar si poseía o no su mano derecha. La puerta tembló con más fuerza. Les resultó extraño que tardaran tantas horas para decidirse a actuar; entonces el cerebro se les iluminó. Probablemente todos los hombres del lugar estuvieran congregados allí y convencer a alguien de compartir una recompensa no era tarea fácil.

Cuando la puerta volvió a temblar chirriando las bisagras y moviendo la pared, Brienne se encaramó contra esta sin siquiera preguntarle nada a Jaime. Él entendió a la perfección lo que eso significaba. Tomó la bolsa de cuero con las provisiones –agradeciendo a los cielos que hubiera decidido llevarla consigo y no dejarla en el caballo- las dos espadas, una de él, la otra de ella, y su mano de hierro que usó para romper el vidrio de la ventana. La metió en la bolsa apresurado y luego tomó las pieles de cuero, todo a una velocidad impresionante. Le pegó un grito a Brienne. La mujer sostuvo la puerta unos segundos más y luego, decidida, la soltó y corrió hacía la ventana.

Se deslizaron por el tejado patinozo y cubierto de hielo con cuidado. Jaime calculó que la puerta resistiría otros cinco minutos antes de hacerse pedazos, pero si no tenían sumo cuidado, podrían caerse y romperse una pierna. Estaban en el segundo piso. Ninguno albergaba esperanza de ir a los establos y recuperar el caballo, si los mercenarios eran listos, probablemente hubieran apostado unos cuantos hombres allí para sorprenderlos. No valía la pena correr semejante riesgo por un animal que no los aguantaría a los dos en una larga carrera sobre la nieve. Cuando llegaron al borde miraron para abajo. Era una caída libre, sin nada que la amortiguase abajo.

Escucharon a la puerta ceder finalmente y sin pensárselo dos veces, Brienne descendió sujeta al borde del techo. Con el pie buscó a ciegas el borde de una ventana en donde apoyarse. La encontró rápido y como pudo, fue bajando, apresurándose. Jaime no paraba de gritarle indicaciones y que tuviera cuidado, mientras pispiaba por el rabillo del ojo a los hombres que comenzaban a salir por la ventana que tenía detrás. En situaciones como esa era dónde más extrañaba su mano derecha. Por mucho que quisiera, su mano izquierda no aguantaría todo su peso.

Brienne patino. Estaba demasiado lejos del alcance de Jaime como para que se estirara y la sujetara, y con la respiración cortada, la vio caer, hasta que se sujetó de puro milagro del borde salido de una madera mal puesta. El hombro le dolió como los mil demonios; había utilizado su brazo izquierdo. La moza miró hacia abajo y se dejó caer. Cayó sin mucho esfuerzo y rodó en la nieve para reducir la fuerza del impacto. Entonces se incorporó con el aliento entre cortado y le gritó a Jaime que tendría que saltar. El hombre la miró levantando una ceja. Por muy fuerte que ella fuera, él pesaba bastante, demasiado para que lo resistiera. Miró hacia atrás, a los hombres que se acercaban rápido, algunos patinando_. Qué sea lo que el caprichoso destino quiera_, pensó; tiró la bolsa, las capas, la espada de Brienne –la suya ya se la había puesto en la cintura- y se lanzó.

Brienne le amortiguó el golpe, pero no lo suficiente para sentirse completamente bien. Sabía que ella se había llevado la peor parte; por eso se incorporó al instante, agarrando las cosas que había tirado y ayudando a la mujer a incorporarse. Supo que la moza no estaba del todo sana, por eso la sujetó fuerte de la muñeca y comenzó a correr, tirando de ella. No tenía tiempo para subirla a su espalda. Corrieron en línea recta un buen tramo sin mirar atrás, hasta que salieron de la abandonada aldea. Cuando llegaron al bosque, comenzaron a hacer zigzag para despistar a sus perseguidores. Lo malo de la nieve era que dejaba un rastro muy fácil de seguir y Jaime rogó para que la tormenta regresara.

Los dioses no quisieron escucharlo y cada minuto que pasaban corriendo ambos se debilitaban. Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera ayudarles, cualquiera cosa, pero no encontraba nada. Tironeó más fuerte de Brienne cuando ella aminoró el paso sin quererlo hasta que la sintió caer de rodillas contra el suelo. Se volteó a verla suplicante, pero bastó una rápida mirada para saber que ya no podía continuar. Estaba tan sudorosa como él, pero a diferencia, Brienne tenía el rostro contraído de dolor. Miró a su alrededor una vez más, y descubrió una pendiente rocosa a unos cuantos metros hacia el costado. Sería perfecto para no dejar más rastro, y quizá hubiera un buen escondite más abajo. Los ruidos de caballos se estaban acercando peligrosamente.

—Brienne —se agachó junto a ella, quien lo miró intentando regularizar la respiración—. Hay una pendiente, allí —se la señaló—. ¿Crees que puedas bajar?

—Lo intentaré.

—Esa es mi chica —como toda respuesta, Brienne le sonrió con esfuerzo.

La ayudó a incorporarse, y la hizo apoyarse sobre él hasta que llegaron al comienzo de la pendiente. Estaba asquerosamente resbaladiza. Pero ambos sabían que si superaban ese obstáculo, podrían continuar su viaje sin problemas; o eso esperaban. Jaime amarró las pieles al bolso de cuero –pese a que se morían de frío, sería dificultoso bajar con ellas puestas- y se lo puso a la espalda. Le dio la espada a Brienne, a Guardajuramentos, y ella se la colocó apresurada alrededor de la cadera. Comenzaron a bajar tan despacio, que cada segundo perdido, los caballos y sus verdugos se acercaban un metro más. Brienne sentía las costillas apretujarle los pulmones, el brazo izquierdo prendido fuego y estaba segura que se había doblado horriblemente el pie. Jaime no podía contar con su mano derecha y cada vez que se resbalaba, terminando haciéndose daño el muñón.

— ¡Jaime, una cueva! —el susodicho levantó la cabeza. Brienne estaba un palmo más arriba que él y le señalaba a su derecha con los ojos brillándole de alegría.

La cueva era pequeña, se notaba a simple vista. Pero _tenía _que confiar en que podía albergarlos a ambos. Le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y Brienne emprendió la lucha en línea recta. El tendría que subir un poco, pero prefería seguir la sabía jugada de su compañera y seguir en línea recta también. El ruido de los caballos y de hombres gritando ya estaba prácticamente sobre sus cabezas; se sorprendió de la cantidad de ventaja que les habían ganado, y eso que ellos iban a pie. La moza llegó primero, refugiándose en el húmedo hueco. El apretó el paso y cuando estuvo justo por debajo, Brienne le tendió su brazo derecho. Aceptó su ayuda y escalando con los pies, llegó finalmente a su lado. Se refugiaron ocultando sus cuerpos de las miradas curiosas que pudieran llegar desde arriba y aguardaron.

Al cabo de menos que un minuto, los cascos de los caballos y los gritos de hombres les llegaron de cerca. Se gritaban improperios, discutían con fuerza, la mayoría creyendo que se habían matado en el acantilado rocoso. Que creyeran eso, por los dioses. Entrelazaron las manos mientras los minutos seguían pasando sin que los hombres movieran un pelo, hasta que la voz del que reconocieron como el hombre que los había increpado en la cena se impuso a las otras. Les ordenó con su tono trémulo que se dividieran y los buscaran, y que si alguno encontraba un lugar seguro por donde descender, que también buscaran en la pendiente. Pronto, las voces y los relinchos fueron desapareciendo, pero ambos decidieron permanecer escondidos algún tiempo más.

—Por supuesto —soltó Brienne de repente. Su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad, pero ahora que su cuerpo se había enfriado, sabía que tenía un pie torcido—. Sólo soy yo y mis locas ideas de que es peligroso pasar la noche en una posada.

Jaime rió por el ingenio que rara vez mostraba y decidió arroparse con las pieles, entre los dos, ahora que el subidón de adrenalina les había bajado. Iban a estar allí, por lo menos, lo que quedaba de la mañana y parte de la tarde. Le dio un beso en la boca, con los labios de ambos helados, y Brienne le correspondió sin apenas oponer resistencia. Por mucho que la moza pregonara estar enfadada con él, no podía resistirse a sus encantos.

—Mis disculpas, parece que tengo muchos admiradores —bromeó con soltura—. No me había dado cuenta.

Brienne lo miró con reproche. No le resultaba gracioso. Habían estado a segundos de morir y todavía no podía asegurar que estaba completamente a salvo. Pero allí estaba Jaime, tan despreocupado como siempre, haciendo bromas. De pronto su mirada se transformó y lo miró con amor. Jamás olvidaría lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Aunque murieran ese mismo día, estaba llena de felicidad y dicha. No importaba que la llamaran la puta del Matarreyes, o cualquier insulto creativo que se les llegara a ocurrir.

Jamás se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho. De habérsele entregado.

Porque lo amaba.

Y, ahora, estaba segura que Jaime la amaba también.

—Moza, ¿qué crees que podamos hacer para pasar el rato, eh? —la mirada fue pícara, de esas que los niños solían poner cuando estaban a punto de hacer una travesura. Jaime la atrajo contra sí cuando Brienne le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza, con la ceja levantada, y la besó con dulzura y pasión en una extraña mezcla. No quería desperdiciar el tiempo.

Podía ser que no tuvieran un mañana.

...

...

**NOTAS:** Piufff, ¡que largo! Bueno, si llegaron hasta acá, tengo que agradecerles enormemente. Yo soy de la filosofía de que los one-shot deben ser largos. Como son sólo un capitulo... bueno, prefiero reventarme la cabeza y hacer algo que dure un poco más que de costumbre; para compensar el hecho de que los fics no se acaban tan pronto. La verdad es que me quedó raro, me gusta como quedó, pero terminó siendo algo completamente diferente de lo que había pensando en un principio. Espero que el final no les haya parecido tan brusco, quizá decida hacer una secuela... La decisión final de si les gustó o no está en ustedes. Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Espero que ni Jaime ni Brienne me hayan salido muy OOC, esa es mi eterna preocupación. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, siempre se me escapa algo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos y Besos a todos.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
